


The Greatest Hero of All Uranians

by RhysLahey



Series: The Kuiper Cycle [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Backstory, Camden is a model older brother, Gen, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey
Summary: Camden and Isaac live in a space colony of the Uranus System. Isaac has always wanted to be a space explorer, and the greatest of all space explorers was the one man who built their colony: Bobby Finstock
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Camden Lahey
Series: The Kuiper Cycle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093061
Kudos: 4





	The Greatest Hero of All Uranians

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a complex AU and is an appendix that adds to the main story ([The Green Hills of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355982)). It will make little sense on its own.

The colony hub of Oberon was buzzing with activity. The first orbit of their station was going to be a few days later, and workmen were already busy setting up stands and stalls, installing cameras and testing the sound system. A few people with datapads were staring at the Timepiece and pointing at the monoliths. Isaac could feel the enthusiasm that bubbled in the colony – getting to see the conclusion of one single orbit was, in the Uranus system, the feat of a lifetime.

“Come on, Zac; don’t lag behind,” Cam said, walking back to take his little brother’s hand. “I want to see Laura before going back home.”

“That’s gross,” Isaac said. “You just want to _kiss_ her.”

“No, I _don’t_ ,” Cam lied.

“Yes, you do,” Isaac insisted, only to get a clip round the ear. “Ouch! I’m so telling mum!”

“Stop being a nosy little git then,” Cam huffed as he kept on walking.

Isaac had spent the morning playing with Jackson, and Cam had only agreed to pick him up from the Whittemore’s place because it gave him a legitimate excuse to hang around the hub, possibly see Laura, and avoid doing his homework.

“You know what, were it not because of you, this could have been a win-win situation,” Cam lied. He really loved him, but walking around with his little brother was not cool.

“Where are you meeting her?”

“I don’t know,” Cam admitted. “I know her friends are going to be coming this way, so I hope I can just bump into her.”

“Why didn’t you buzz her?” Isaac, as always, gave him the only logical answer.

“I want it to be a surprise, alright? I have got her a present…” he said, patting his pocket.

“ _Wooooo_.”

Camden rolled his eyes but said nothing else. It did not take them much until they crossed the main corridor to the space elevator hall, where the crowd was even thicker with people coming and going between the different sections of the colony. Cam found them a quiet bench in a corner and they sat down. Isaac pulled out a fruit roll from his bag and, with all his nonchalance, gave half to his brother, who took it with a smirk.

“What do you want now?” Cam asked, knowing _exactly_ what Isaac wanted.

“You know…”

“Nuh-uh. You need to tell me.”

“Urghh!” Isaac rolled his eyes and then pointed at the big statue that presided over the great hall of the elevator. “ _Please_ , Cam, tell me the story again! Tell me about Captain Finstock!”

Camden took a slow bite of the pastry and, after ruffling Isaac’s hair, looked up at the statue of the greatest hero of the Uranians. He cleared his throat for a second while Isaac waited, already smiling in anticipation at his brother’s story.

“You sure you want to hear it again?”

“Yes!!!” Isaac insisted.

“Okay, okay. Now, then. _Once upon a time_ …”

**/- * -\**

Over a hundred years ago, Bobby Finstock was born. He was born on Titania, but not on the orbital station anchored around the satellite like you and me, no. He was born _on_ the surface of the moon, an honour that very few people can claim, and that already showed that he was going to be a hero one day.

His mother was the technician that manned the elevator, and the day her son was born, she went down to the surface like every other day. The baby was not due in at least a month, so she was not worried about going down, but babies just come unexpectedly like that, and when the moment came she could not get back up to the medic bay.

“ _Oh, no!_ ”

“ _I know!_ ”

So Mrs Finstock was down on the moon with a baby on the way, and the midwife could not come down to her to help, so the little baby was delivered by the first aid officer and a couple of miners who were on their morning break. That’s us Uranians: mining ice and delivering babies, rising up to the occasion. Mrs Finstock cursed and screamed, and the miners shouted ‘push! push!’ and then, in no time, little Bobby was born.

As a kid, Bobby was a normal boy, like any other. He played and was naughty, he got into trouble and he asked many impertinent questions.

“ _Just like you and Jackson_.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

But he was a good student. Not the best, mind, but good enough, above the average. His teachers knew already that he was a very promising kid, and they underlined how one day he would get very far. Hopefully, sooner rather than later, and as far as he could, but the bottom line was that already in school it was clear that Bobby would achieve great things.

Growing up as a teenager on Titania, Bobby stood out above his friends for his athletic skills. Bobby was fast, he was strong, he had reflexes like lightning. He led the Titanian tag-crosse team to many victories, winning the Uranus championships, and even becoming the captain of the team that defeated the Neptunian champions three years in row. But he didn’t just win in tag-crosse: he was an athletics champion both in full- and low-gravity competitions, unbeatable in the long jump and obstacle racing. He also swam like a Terran, cycled like a Martian, and shot like a Venusian. There was nobody in the Uranus or Neptune systems better than him.

He became famous across the Solar System two years after finishing high school, when he was part of the University of Uranus team. Bobby Finstock and the rest of the squad went to Saturn to the Outer System College Championships, the competition where each university team of the Gas and Ice planets fight for the laurels of victory in a number of different sports – an event that to many served as the starting point for the career of those who dreamt of becoming athletes in the Solar System Olympics. Bobby participated in tag-crosse, long jump, and jai-alai (single and doubles), but everyone remembers him for his feat in the Enceladus Pentathlon, which he did in record time, and—

“ _And he crossed the glaciers with a leaking air tank and a malfunctioning heater because those jealous Gasers sabotaged it!!”_

“ _Zac! Don’t interrupt me or else I won’t tell you the story!_ ”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“ _That’s okay. Where was I?_ ”

He became a hero when he finished the Enceladus Pentathlon in record time, and despite the sabotage! He had to run, cycle, climb, shoot and ski, and he did so well that other participants tried to sabotage his race. He nearly lost one of his bits down there to the low temperatures – and even with that, he still won because nobody messes with us Icers.

Upon his return to Uranus, colonists from stations all across the system gathered in the docking bay of Titania to welcome their hero, the first Uranian to break a record and come back with _five_ gold medals. The Uranus colonies were relatively young and there had been very few times in inter-system games when their anthem had been sung, so everybody wanted to see him. He was paraded on the shoulders of his teammates, and he was acclaimed by all.

Of course, his victory did not pass unnoticed. A manager from the inner planets heard of Bobby and came all the way to Uranus to offer him a big juicy contract. His mother and father were so proud, and they cried when he had to leave.

So, Bobby went to Mars, where he continued his long line of victories, even if he had to compete against innerds who trained in places with _real_ gravity.

“ _Woooooo…_ ”

“ _Zac, stop it_.”

Bobby Finstock secured a place in the Inner Leagues, playing tag-crosse for the Argyre Red Rocks in stadiums with tens of thousands of people, and visiting all the main cities of Mars and the orbital colonies of Venus. He even was invited to visit Earth, and when he did so, he was welcomed as the ambassador for all Uranians. He played games on Earth and even one exhibition match on the Moon.

But Bobby’s life was not a smooth ride. Despite the luxuries, the vast horizons of Earth and Mars, and the breathable air, it was not easy for him. Legend says that he missed the blue-green light of Uranus, but we know better; we know that the Terrans and the Martians, like all other innerds, snubbed Bobby. Some people mocked his accent. Even when surrounded by his teammates and his fans, Bobby was lonely.

Bobby continued participating in many other sports activities, and he even tried Terran athletics and other games that you can only play on the Home World. It was during one of these events that he was invited to throw a javelin, which is a dangerous weapon thrown with your hands. He came up with a new way of throwing it that got his spear further than anyone else had thrown it, but he was accused of cheating. The judges ruled his throw illegal, and that his frozeball technique was not acceptable.

Scorned and humiliated, Bobby’s career in the Inner Planets came to an end. He decided to hang his boots and retire as the most successful Uranian sportsperson ever. He sold his house and his fancy ships on Mars and returned back home to Uranus, hoping that by returning home he could stop the heartache that had tortured him for so many years close to the Sun.

Naturally, when he returned to Titania he was welcomed back like a hero, and Bobby cried of happiness because he was back home.

When Bobby Finstock settled back home, he became a coach, training young athletes, preparing them to become champions just as he had been. But the day came when he was offered a chance to become a space pilot to lead the first Uranian expedition to explore the far corners of the Kuiper Belt. All our scientists and councillors asked him to lead the expedition—

“ _Why?_ ”

“ _What do you mean ‘why’?_ ”

“ _Why did they choose him? Does that mean that anyone can become a space explorer?_ ”

“ _They chose him because he was the bravest and most daring person in the Uranus System_.”

“ _But I can also become a space explorer_.”

“ _Depends on how good your school report is_.”

“ _Cam!!_ ”

“ _Shall I continue or not?_ ”

“ _Yeah_.”

Bobby and his crew boarded on the explorer ship, the _UCSS Horizon_. Bobby was accompanied by Natalie Martin, who was the pilot, Marin Morrell, who was the astronomer, Ken Yukimura the planetologist, and Adrian Harris—

“ _Booooo!_ ”

“ _Isaac!_ ”

—Adrian Harris, the Saturnian astrochemist. They flew out of Miranda and as they crossed beyond Neptune, they entered the Kuiper Belt, which is the last frontier of the Solar System. The sector they had chosen to explore was beyond Pluto, a large segment that stretched all the way to the Oort Cloud, full of dwarf planets, asteroids, and comets, but they were looking for something larger: they were searching for Yuggoth, the Ninth Planet!

Bobby and his crew spent almost five years searching for this elusive planet. Tales are told about this giant planet, hidden behind the plutinos, covered in dark ice, and ever so slowly orbiting around the Sun. They searched and searched, and while they discovered many asteroids that could be mined and many dwarf planets that could be colonised, their main objective was never found. Bobby never despaired, but the crew grew tired and wanted to return home. Captain Finstock begged them to continue with the exploration, but they would not listen. Harris was the worst – Harris was the one who falsely reported Bobby to the Uranus Council, telling them lies about madness and drunkenness. But the Council believed him, and Bobby was ordered to return.

Once they were back home, and adding insult to injury, Harris announced the discoveries to the rest of the Solar System himself, and all that sector of the Kuiper Belt was named after him. Captain Finstock was so sad that he went back to his parents’ home on Titania, and for many weeks he refused to come out, ashamed of having failed his colony and his system because he never found the Ninth Planet.

One day, however, he was visited by a few of his old students, the ones he had trained and taught before he went on the expedition. They came looking for him, asking him to come back to coaching and to ignore Harris, because nobody liked him anyways. But Captain Finstock did not want to, insisting that he had failed his fellow Uranians.

However, there was this one boy—

“ _Cam, Cam. Was he called Isaac?_ ”

“ _Perhaps… we will never know_.”

The thing is that this one boy told Captain Finstock that he could never let them down. That he was the hero that Uranus needed, and that there were still things he could do to prove it.

Captain Finstock was so inspired by this boy that he went back to his old trunks and pulled out all his medals. Once he had them on his dressing gown, he walked out onto the street while people looked in awe, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Soon, a throng of people was following him, cheering as he marched through the corridors of Titania, until he reached their colony hub. There, in front of the Colony Council House, he gave his famous speech.

Bobby waited until the entire colony was there, listening. He then said that the greatness of the Uranians could not be measured in individual medals or in discovered planets. The greatness of the Uranians was shown in the care we take of each other. There he announced that he would lead the creation of a new settlement, and that he would establish a new colony around Oberon.

Many people cheered and clapped, because all Captain Finstock had said was true. But then Adrian Harris stepped to the front. A wide circle formed around him, as nobody wanted to be near that dirty traitor. Harris laughed and said that Finstock could not establish a new colony. He said that it was impossible to create an entire new colony with the resources we had, that we needed to ask Saturn or Mars for help, because we were too small a colony.

The hub fell silent as they looked at Finstock and Harris defying each other.

**/- * -\**

“…And then, Captain Finstock pointed at Harris and said—”

“ _The bigger they are, the bigger they are!_ ” Isaac shouted, standing up on the bench and throwing his arms in the air. That was his favourite part of Bobby Finstock’s story.

“If you know it already, why did you want me to tell the story again?” Cam said.

“Because I like it when you tell it to me,” Isaac beamed at his brother. “You tell it better.”

Cam put an arm around his brother and gave him a hug, but only a very quick one – Laura had just walked into the hall with her friends.

“And then Captain Finstock came to Oberon and founded our colony,” he rushed. “Okay, now wait here,” he added as he stood up and fixed his hair nervously and patted his varsity jacket. “I’ll be just a minute.”

Isaac nodded, and let his brother go. He did not mind if he was trying to kiss a girl – his brother had told him the greatest story of the best hero of the Uranians, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing absurd and convoluted backstories for Coach. And I like writing Isaac & Cam because God, that boy needed a brother.


End file.
